Sex education
by RandomTsunade
Summary: Professor Nagisa is teaching Rei about sex. He takes Rei through various sections, testing Rei on each. When the final test begins, will Rei be able to hold back?
1. Chapter 1

"Now Rei-chan, let our first lesson begin!" Nagisa said excitedly. He was going to teach Rei about sex. He could tell Rei's shy nature would result in some difficulty, but he would overcome that soon. Rei was sat on Nagisa's bed blushing. He wondered how Nagisa would teach him, but he had no idea! Nagisa had something special in mind, first-hand experience with sex was the best way to teach Rei, so that's what he would do. Starting off with smaller things before going all the way. "Today Rei, we learn about Hand-Jobs! The art of the hand-job, and the effect it has on each person involved." Nagisa beamed. Rei was blushing uncontrollably. "Rei-chan, do you masturbate?" Nagisa questioned. "Nagisa!" Rei yelled blushing more than ever now. "Well do you? Because if you do it will be much better for me. Much better!" "Umm" Rei shuffled on the bed nervously. "S-Sometimes I do, why?"

"Who do you think about when you do it?" Nagisa grinned, he already knew. He had heard Rei in the shower after practise, softly moaning Nagisa's name. However, Rei did not know this, and just shrugged. "Show me how you do it Rei-chan." Rei looked up at Nagisa. "You're joking…" Rei whispered. However the smile on Nagisa's face told a different story. He wasn't joking, he wanted Rei to masturbate in front of him. "No need to be shy Rei! I'll go first." Nagisa smiled as he took his cock out. He was surprisingly big for someone so small. He began rubbing his length, getting harder and harder. Nagisa let a soft moan escape his lips. He closed his eyes and kept going. He felt the same for Rei. He loved Rei too, and wanted him. But these things take time, and Nagisa would wait.

Nagisa was getting closer all the time, the sensation building up. He could feel his dick throb, and he came onto his own hand. "Now you Rei!" Nagisa prompted.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei just sat there, hoping Nagisa would just let it go. But Nagisa was not going to, he would do anything to see Rei's cock, and that was that. "Rei as your professor I am TELLING YOU TO MASTURBATE!" Rei's eyes widened, he knew he loved Nagisa. He wanted to show Nagisa how he felt… But was afraid Nagisa would hate him forever if he said anything. Rei shyly slid down his pants. Nagisa smiled. He could not wait to have Rei inside of him, but he would wait for the final test. "Wow Rei-chan! That's a nice piece of meat there!" Nagisa teased. Rei slowly took his member into his hands, and began pumping. Rei usually masturbated over Nagisa, imagining how it would feel to be inside of his small body. Rei closed his eyes and thought of Nagisa. He began to pump faster, moaning louder and louder. It felt so good, but it would feel better inside Nagisa's ass. Rei came, sticky white fluid erupting from his penis. "Yay! Rei-chan you came...A lot…!" Nagisa clapped. He had never seen Rei that way, mouth open in pleasure, he looked so sexy!

"Now Rei, we have to practise hand-jobs on other people! That was just a warm up to get us both excited. Also so I found out how good you were at wanking." Nagisa smiled wider than ever, now he could touch Rei, where he'd always wanted to. In ways he'd always wanted to. "Lay down Rei!" Rei laid down, unaware that Nagisa was squirting lube onto his hands. With Nagisa fingers oiled up, he wrapped them around Rei's hard dick. Rei's eyes opened wide in shock. "Nagisa-kun, what are you doing?" "Rei, I'm giving you a hand-job! I want to teach you this way. You don't mind, do you...?" Rei blushed, he loved Nagisa. "N-No, go ahead…" Nagisa pumped faster, and Rei began moaning. Nagisa's hand felt so good on his cock. Rei looked up at Nagisa, eyes filled with lust. "Does that feel good Rei-chan?" "Yessss, faster please. I'm c-c-c-coming!" Rei came all over Nagisa's hand, cum dripping onto Nagisa's bed sheets. "My, my Rei, what a mess you've made." Nagisa said seductively as he licked his fingers clean. "Wow Rei, you taste good too!"

Later that night Rei was jogging home. He couldn't stop thinking about Nagisa. Did Nagisa love him? Would he pleasure him like that if he didn't? Rei knew he loved Nagisa, he just wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. Rei lay in bed that night thinking of Nagisa's 'Sex education' lesson. He wondered what Him and Nagisa would be doing in further lessons, the though made Rei excited. He couldn't wait to find out!

The next day after practise, Rei and Nagisa were walking back to Nagisa's house, for the second lesson of sex ed. When they reached Nagisa's house they went straight to Nagisa's bedroom. "Let lesson two of Professor Nagisa's sex class begin! Today we learn about oral sex!" Rei blushed, but was excited at the same time. Would he get to taste Nagisa now?

"Have you ever given or received a blowjob before, Rei-chan?"

"No" Rei blushed deeper red.

"Would you like me to show you?" Nagisa crawled on the bed and got close to Rei, staring at him. Before Rei could answer, Nagisa was taking off Rei's trousers. Rei laid back, giving Nagisa easier access. Rei was large, so Nagisa couldn't fit him all in his mouth. But he began sucking, and swirling his tongue around the tip of Rei's erection. Rei had never felt so much pleasure before. The wet sensation of Nagisa's mouth was almost too much to bear. Rei came into Nagisa's mouth, and Nagisa greedily gulped it all down.

"Now it's your turn to show me what you've learnt Rei!" Nagisa laid back, with his fully erect penis in full view. Rei's moans had got him hard.

"I'll make you cum Nagisa. I promise to please you!" Rei put as much as Nagisa's member in his mouth as he could. He began to move his head up and down. Swirling his tongue, like Nagisa did. Nagisa's moans really turned Rei on. He wanted Nagisa, as soon as he could.

"R-Rei-chan…." Nagisa breathed. It felt so good. "Rei I'm coming, I'm coming! Please, don't stop…" Nagisa came, so much that some of it poured from Rei's mouth. Rei swallowed as much as he could. They both fell asleep next to each other. Both of them smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

So many thoughts evaded Rei's mind. How he felt for Nagisa, and did Nagisa feel the same for him? What would this 'Final test' that Nagisa always talked about be? Today was Nagisa's final sex Ed lesson, and Rei had things in mind. He wanted Nagisa so badly, now more than ever. Nagisa felt the same. He had already begun making preparations for the final test. Today was the day that he and Rei lost their virginity, to one another. Nagisa placed several scented candles in his room, and scattered some rose petals on the bed. Nagisa knew that Rei liked beautiful things, so he would make it beautiful. When the room was finished Nagisa took a trip to the drugstore. He walked in and headed straight for the isle that had condoms and other 'stuff.' He picked out a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. "I'm sure Rei-chan will like this!" He thought with a smile. He then picked out some condoms. They were both virgins, so they didn't have anything, but he thought Rei might want to use one, so the option was there.

When Nagisa got back to his house he walked upstairs and placed the condoms and lube on the bedside table. Nagisa's parents were away for the weekend, so they had the house to themselves. Nagisa flopped on his bed and took out his phone. He texted Rei. "Hey, Rei. Just wondering….My parents are away for the weekend if you want to stay the night?" He pressed send, holding his breath, and hoping Rei would stay.

Rei was laying on his bed, thinking about Nagisa. His phone beeped and he opened up the text. His eyes widened as he read the message. He smiled and texted back. "Sure!" When Nagisa received the reply, he couldn't stop smiling.

Later that day there was a knock at Nagisa's door. He opened it and saw Rei with his overnight bag. "Damn, Rei looks sexy" Nagisa smiled. "Rei! Bring your bag upstairs, and we can begin!" Nagisa bit his lip, he could hardly wait. When Rei walked into Nagisa's room, he blushed, almost as red as the petals that scattered the bed.

"Wow Nagisa! You went to all this trouble for me?"

"Yes Rei, because I love you." Rei opened his mouth to speak, but Nagisa pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Rei dropped his bags and held Nagisa in his arms. Rei pushed Nagisa onto the bed, landing on top of him. Nagisa and Rei quickly took off each other's clothes. Until they were just in boxers. Nagisa's skin felt like velvet on Rei's as their bodies entwined with one another. They were both already hard. Rei traced the line of Nagisa's erection through his boxers. He then quickly stripped Nagisa completely, leaving him bare beneath him. Rei then struggled to take off his own boxers. Nagisa ground their hips together making Rei moan as their manhood's brushed together.

Rei flipped Nagisa on to his front, so that his ass was in the air. "Nagisa, I'm going to prepare you first, I don't want to hurt you." Rei glanced to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the lube. "Wow, Nagisa, you're prepared!" Rei squirted a load of the lube onto his hands. He lathered his fingers with the gel. He slowly stuck one finger into Nagisa. The cold gel in Nagisa felt strangely weird, but erotically nice. Rei pumped in and out with his finger, before adding another digit. "Are you OK Nagisa?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nagisa breathed. Rei added a third finger and Nagisa tensed up. "Its fine Rei, just hurts a little." Rei kept slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Nagisa, occasionally scissoring, to loosen him further. "Are you ready, Nagisa?"

"Yes. There are condoms over there too if you want one. I know you don't have anything it's just…" Nagisa was cut off by Rei flipping him over again and kissing him gently. Rei took out a condom and rolled it over his stiff member.

Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei, and placed a kiss on Reis muscular chest. Rei slowly entered Nagisa's tight body. Nagisa let out a small squeak of pain and Rei stopped. Nagisa's eyes were scrunched shut. Rei waited, though all he wanted was to shove in and fuck Nagisa senseless. It felt so good, for him to be inside Nagisa at last. Nagisa opened his eyes and nodded for Rei to continue. Rei thrusted in more, and pulled out slightly before going in all the way again. Nagisa smiled "Faster, Rei, please, it feels so good!" Nagisa panted. The pain had mostly gone, leaving Nagisa with a feeling of pleasure he had never felt before.

Rei began slamming into Nagisa as fast as he could. Suddenly Nagisa loudly moaned and arched his back in pleasure. Rei soon realised he had hit Nagisa's prostate. "A-Again, please Rei. Damn it feels so goo-'' Nagisa moaned again, as Rei hot his prostate a second time. They were now both sweating and moaning. Rei looked at Nagisa, whose eyes were rolled back and his tongue was hanging out in pleasure. Rei could feel it, he was close. "R-R-R-Rei, I'm coming, don't stop. Ahh, faster, please." Nagisa clawed at Rei's back as he was reaching his climax. Rei hit Nagisa's sweet spot one last time, throwing Nagisa off the end. Nagisa came, squirting his sticky white cum all over Reis abs. Rei soon followed, filling the condom with semen.

Rei pulled out, and both of them lay gasping for air. Rei cleaned up the juices off his chest, and kissed Nagisa. "I love you too, Nagisa" He held Nagisa close, his hot breath making Nagisa's skin tingle. "Rei, wow, you pass the final test. Are you ready for round two? This time I'm topping!"


End file.
